Nyanyian Sang Tobi
by Zee-leven
Summary: Suara Tobi emang nggak fales. Malahan, cocok kok buat penggantinya GD BigB*ng. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat para Akatsuki lainnya sedikit risih dengan nyanyian si Tobi. / summary jelek / newbie / DLDR / AU / Happy Reading!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nyanyian sang Tobi © Zee Potato

Rated : K, K+, T, T+

Warning : OOC, typo(s), semi AU, humor garing, geje, sedikit belok, sedikit homreng, bikin sakit mata, sedikit incest, dan segala kenistahan lainnya.

If you dont like with this fict, you must click back.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

A/N: Konichiwa minna-san! Saya author baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya! *membungkuk*. Hati-hati, sudah saya peringatkan, Dont Like Dont Read. Oke? Happy Reading!

Notes: mereka gak punya umur (?)

.

.

.

Mentari pagi yang katanya mengandung vitamin A mulai bersinar terik. Dia (red: matahari) tak sengaja menyinari sebuah gua yang dijadikan tempat berlindung dari panas, hujan, dan binatang buas oleh 10 orang sedikit edun walau beberapa ada ayng buas melebihi binatang buas yang menamai mereka dengan Akatsuki. Di pojokan gua, duduklah dengan manis seorang pria berpiercing (benernggak tulisannya?) dengan rambut orangenya. Dia sedang serius menonton sebuah film dari laptop apple butut hasil curiannya.

"Khekhe~" sesekali dia tertawa gaje, sesekali dia tersenyum aneh, sesekali dia mengusap hidung, dan sesekali dia mengusap iler yg berdeleweran di wajah pas-pasannya #ups.

_"Tobi anak manis~ Tobi juga baek~"_ seorang bocah bertopeng orange masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di tempati pria tadi sambil bernyanyi dengan nada Tobi Saya Bundar (?)

"Tsk!" decak pria itu ketika dia tersadar sedang berada di kamar Tobi.

_"Pein temen Tobi~ Suka nonton bokep~"_

"Ih, apaan sih. Gua kagak demen bokep-bokepan!" elak Pein ter-skak(?) sekaligus terganggu.

"Trus, yang Pein-senpai liat itu apaan? Kok judulnya 'Icha-Icha Paradise by Jiraiya' (?) hayo?" tanya Tobi kepo sembari menyudutkan Pein.

"Enggh... Ini itu filmnya Jiraiya. Lu taukan gue dapet laptot butut begini dari hasil nyuri di rumahnya Orochimaru," elak Pein.

"Lho? Bukannya ini yg di beliin Konan-senpai pakek hasil nyuri di rumahnya Oro-senpai?" tanya Tobi masih kepo.

"Bukan! Ini Oro ngasihin laptop butut ini. Walopun ngasihnya nggak pakek hati. Tapi pakek kaki," ujar Pein frustasi.

"Oro-senpai dapetnya hasil nyuri punyanya Madara-senpai, kan? Trus Konan-senpai sama Pein-senpai yg nyuri dari Oro-senpai kan? Iya kan?" Tobi masih ngepoin Pein.

"Arggh! Udah, deh! Sono lu ikut Konan ke pasar! Gelap nih!" usir Pein.

"Gelap ya? Yaudah Tobi anak baek nyalain lampunya bentar, ya. Trus Tobi anak baek ikut Konan-senpai jalan-jalan ke pasar! Dadah Pein-senpai~~ muah~ hati-hati di jalan~" pamit Tobi anak baek sembari menyalakan lampu kamarnya, lalu ngacir ngintilin Konan ke pasar.

"Yosh! Anak kampret itu akhirnya pergi juga. Hehe, saatnya nonton lagi~ fufufu~~" Pein mulai melanjutkan nonton film bokepnya.

Slap! (?)

"Lhoh! Uwah! Baterenya abis! Charge! Charge!" Pein segera mengisi baterai laptopnya.

Slap! (?)

Tiba-tiba gelap.

"Uwah! PLN kok kejam amat sih! Wilayah gue di padamin lampunya! Jahatnya! Teganya!" seharian, Pein hanya bisa jejeritan macam kuntilanak yang kehilangan maskara.

Kini, kita beralih pada Konan dan Tobi yang barusan meninggalkan markas mereka. Ketika melewati pohon durian yang katanya sakral, mereka melihat sosok Zetsu sedang berusaha menarik perhatian lebah. Konan yang otaknya sedikit terserang virus cinta, eh, virus fujoshi, langsung menunduk, tutup mulut, tutup mata, tutup hidung, tutup telinga, dan tutup buku buka terop (?).

"Konan-senpai kenapa? Sakit ya? Sini, biar Tobi anak baek yang belanja. Nanti Tobi anak baek ajak Itachi sama embah Kakuzu biar keliatan trio rambut itemnya," tawar Tobi sambil menarik tas belanjaannya Konan.

"Enggak kok. Konan kuat. Tapi, nanti Tobi anak baek jangan minta apa-apa, ya. **A.W.A.S.** Uangnya nanti enggak nyukup," ancam Konan.

"I..iya. Tobi anak baek gak akan minta apa-apa, kok," janji Tobi.

"Pinter," Konan tersenyum puas.

Mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pasar. Sesampainya di pasar, Tobi dan Konan langsung di suguhi dengan pemandangan bahan-bahan makanan dari yang mentah sampai yang mateng.

"Konan-senpai! Tobi pengen dango!"

"Iya, biar nanti Konan bilangin Itachi supaya di bikinin."

"Konan-senpai! Tobi pengen sushi!"

"Iya, biar nanti Konan suruh Itachi bikinin juga."

"Konan-senpai! Tobi pengen kue ikan!"

"Iya, biar nanti Konan suruh Itachi bikinin juga."

"Konan-senpai! Tobi pengen dorayaki!"

"Bukannya kemarin Deidara udah beli selusin?"

"Oh iya. Hehe... Eh, Konan-senpai! Tobi pengen bakso! Pangsit! Sate! Sate telor! Pempek palembang! Tempura! Nugget! Sosis SoNice! Cilok! Cimol! Tela-tela! Jamur crispy! Kentang crispy! Tahu crispy! Belut crispy! Kripik tempe! Kripik tahu! Makaroni! Maichi(?)! Omlet! Molen! Kembang gula! Tobi anak baek pengen lolipop!"

"WOY, TOB! MENDING LO BORONG SEMUA YANG ADA DI SINI, SAMA ORANG NNYA JUGA BOLEH!"

"..."

Krik... Krik...

Semua pada kicep pedas abece (?). Tobi cengo. Konan ngos-ngosan. Orang-orang pada diem. Author diem. Readers diem. Pak Jokowipun diem.

"Eh, maaf, senpai. Semangat Tobi anak baek tadi full. Jadinya..."

"Y," jawab Konan pendek.

"Maaf..." Tobi menunduk sedih.

Dia hanya mengikuti langkah perginya Konan. Konan sedikit khawatir dengan kesunyian mulut bawel Tobi. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia merasa dirinya terlalu berlebihan dalam memarahi Tobi. Maka, ketika Konan selesai berbelanja, dia mengajak Tobi berbicara.

"Ngg... Tob, lu jangan marah, lah. Gue tadi sedikit kesal. Lu taukan kalo gue kesal, berarti gue lagi PMS," ujar Konan sambil merangkul pundak Tobi.

"Yaudah, Konan beliin pempek palembang, ya? Dimakan di tempat biar Sasori kagak kepingin. Yah? Nanti juga beli es ABC di uncle Muht* -dari fandom sebelah-" rayu Konan.

"Tob... Plis donk. Jangan marah. Jangan manyun. Ntar kayak munyuk lho. Sini biar Konan peluk #eaaa," Konan memeluk Tobi sambil mewek, "Tob, plis, Tob, jangan diem aja. Ntar gue harus bilang apa ke Pein kalo lu terus-terusan bungkam, Tob? Plis, Tob! Mau lu apa sih Tob?"

"Tobi... kebelet pup... Konan-senpai mau gak anterin Tobi ke toilet umum?"

Gubrak...

Konan pun terjungkal kebelakang. Tobi cengo (lagi). Akhirnya, Konan pun mengantarkan Tobi ke toilet umum. Disana, dia duduk di sebuah bangku reyot di dekat toilet umum. Sembari menunggu Tobi selesai buang hajatnya, Konan pun akhirnya membuka ponselnya buat facebookan.

_"Tobi si Akatsuki~_ hegghh... _dia manis dan imut~_ ... heghh... _Konan temennya Tobi~_ nghh... _dia kece dan kiyut~" _Tobi mulai bernyanyi dengan lagu Balonku.

Plung... (?)

"Ah~ Tobi sok tahu. Trims, Tob. Ntar gue bikinin doujin buat elu. Tapi nanti pas pulang kita mampir buat beli kertas ama jajan, yah," gumam Konan sambil pipinya merona gara-gara di puji Tobi. Ceritanya tuh, si Konan itu otaku yang suka bikin doujin.

"_Konan fujoshi akut~..."_

Plung! (?)

"_Pairingnya MadaSenju~ Dibikin sebuah doujin~ isinya ada anu..."_

Belum sempat Tobi menyelesaikan lagunya, tiba-tiba pintu toilet yang ia tempati terdobrak dan...

Tuing!

"Kurang ajar, lu Tob! Beraninya lu bilang gitu di tempat umum! Awas lu kalo ngintilin gue kepasar lagi!" Konan menyumpah serapahkan Tobi yang sudah meluncur menuju bulan.

"Maaf Konan-senpai!~ Tobi belum cebok nih!~" jerit Tobi yang udah nyungsep di bulan.

Konan segera pergi ninggalin toilet umum dan langsung pergi ke markas dengan membawa belanjaannya. Sesampainya di markas, dia segera melempar semua belanjaannya di muka Hidan yang lagi asik-asiknya nyepi (?) dan langsung capcus ke kamarnya. Hidan yang terkena lemparan hanya diam aja. Kan nyepi.

"Semoga Dewa Jashin membukakan pintu hatimu, Konan..." begitu doanya.

Kita lihat Hidan, hm... ternyata dia emang niat nyepi. Tapi, nyepi apanya wong dia merem sambil mikirin Kakuzu yang telanjang memperlihatkan bodinya yang wah... penuh jahitan #eaa.

Daripada ngeliat Hidan, mending kita lihat sosok anggota Akatsuki yang merupakan hasil persilangan dengan hewan yang dimana gen hewan dan gen manusia sama-sama kuat alias heterozigot sehingga menghasilkan genotipe 100% KkHh dengan fenotipe 100%... Kisame Hoshigaki. (Hoi ini bukan waktunya pelajaran Biologi bab persilangan!)

Ya. Dia sedang duduk di depan kolam ikannya. Ada lele, koi, mujaer, tuna, pindang, dsb. Dia duduk sambil mengelus-elus samehadanya. Karena bosan, dia pun akhirnya meletakkan samehadanya dan kemudian menyebar makanan ikan ke kolam.

"Dimakan, ya Lele-chan, Koi-chan, Muja-chan~, semuanya-chan~ Biar cepet gede kayak Aa' Kissa~" ujar Kisame sambil terus-terusan menyebar pelet.

"Duh, Suigetsu kemana sih? Katanya mau bareng pergi ke Kiri. Dia itu niat pulkam apa kagak sih," gerutu Kisame.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa dia sadari,seorang bocah yang sudah dibuang Konan ke bulan datang ke bumi lagi. Entah numpang roketnya bang Neil Amstrong atau pakek jurus dimensinya, yang penting si Tobi itu udah nongol di belakang Kisame.

"Kisa-senpai~" seru Tobi sambil duduk disebelah Kisame.

"Yo," jawab Kisame sambil nyengir mempertunjukkan giginya yang runcing.

"Ngasih makan ikan yah?" tanya Tobi.

"Yo," Kisame mengangguk.

Kisame melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu ngeliatin ikan-ikan sambil nungguin kedatangan Suigetsu. Sedangkan Tobi entah ngapain dia pokoknya tiba-tiba saja...

"_Kisame~ anak hiu~ amis dan biru~" _Tobi bernyanyi (lagi) dengan nada Selamat Ulang Tahun.

"Hn," Kisame ngopas gayanya Itachi bentar.

"_Kisame~ suka senyum~ hobi bikin parfum~"_

"Mau, lo?" tawar Kisame. Ya, si Kisa ini ternyata hobi bikin parfum!

"_Parfumnya~ aroma ikan~ koi dan pindang~ pernah dicoba Zetsu~ Zetsu pun layu~"_

"Hoo... ternyata lu gitu, Kis, sama sodara kita. Lu jadiin parfum?" tiba-tiba Kisame mendengar suata yang sangat ia kenal.

Secara, ia menoleh kebelakang, dan berseru, "Sui-chan~ Aku nunggu lama lho~"

"Gue benci elo, Kis! Gue pergi ke Kiri sendiri!" Suigetsu segera balik kanan maju jalan meninggalkan Kisame yang cengok bingung dan Tobi udah ilang tanpa merasa terbebani dosa.

"Lho? Kenapa, Sui? Apa yang salah?"

"Lu tega, Kis! Sodara-sodara kita lu jadiin parfum. Lu tega banget! Bener yang dikata Sasuke kalo pempek palembang itu ada yang dibuat dari ikan juga. Lu tega, Kis!"

Sekarang, coba. Apa hubungannya pempek palembang sama parfum ikannya Kisame? Apa coba?

"Eh?"

"Gue benci, Kis! Udah deh, cepet pulangin gue ke ibu gue!"

Lho, tadi katanya mau pulang sendiri? Ini gimana coba? Kemudian, Sui pun mulai ngambek-ngambekan denganKisame. Kisame segera mengepoi dia kenapa Sui bisa ngambek, tapi apa daya Sui masih keukeuh untuk menyembunyikan persaanya yang sangat sakit mendengar lagunya Tobi. Tobi kok di percaya, Sui... Sui... emang lu lelaki merek apaan?

Yah, kita lupakan pertengkaran Suigetsu sama Kisame, mending, kita lihat sosok Kakuzu yang sedang bersimpuh dikamarnya sambil ngitungin duit.

"Lima ratus dua puluh sembilan. Lima ratus tiga puluh. Lima ratus tiga puluh satu. Lima ratus tiga puluh dua. Lima ratus tiga puluh..."

"Embah Kakuzu~~"

"Tobi? Lima ratus tobi puluh tempat, Tima ratus tobi puluh tima. Tima ratus tobi puluh tenam..."

"_Embah Kakuzu~ si embah dari Taki~ Hobinya duit~ suka ngitung duit~ duit duit duit duit~"_ Tobi bernyanyi dengan nada lagu Si Bolang.

"Hah? Oh, Lima ratus tiga puluh tujuh. Lima ratus tiga puluh delapan. Lima ratus tiga puluh sembilan. Lima ratus empat puluh..."

_"Kakuzu suka korup~ korupnya gak nanggung-nanggung~ bikin semua anggota~ jadi pada busung lapar~"_

"Trus mau lo apa?"

"Tobi pengen makan ramen di Ichiraku Ramen di Konoha, Mbah~" rajuk Tobi.

"Trus..."

"Kita kesana yuk! Sama-sama!"

"Wani piro?"

"Ugh... Tobi anak baek pengen banget~~"

"Lu taukan, uang kas kita lagi krisis. Anak-anak pada kagak mau bayar utang sama kas mereka."

"Pokoknya beliin! Tobi anak baek ngidam berat nih!"

"Moh," tolak Kakuzu mentah-matang (?)

Tobi cemberut, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi pundung, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi bikin status EfBe, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi nge-tweet, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi nge-chat Minato, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi di labrak Kushina lewat chatting(?), Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi main game online, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi maen gameforsm*rt, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi pipis di celana, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi coret-coret tembok, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi bakar sempaknya Kakuzu, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi ngebanting gadget Kakuzu, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi maen jaylangkung, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi kerasukan saitan, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi terkapar, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi sadar, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi capek, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi terisak, Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi nangis. Kakuzu ngitung duit. Tobi bunuh diri. Kakuzu akhirnya noleh dan berkata, "Mati sono lu. Emang kalo gue gak mau lo bakal apa?"

"Tobi anak baek bakal nyuruh Hidan-senpai supaya mutusin embah yang pelit. Jahat!"

Kakuzu langsung berpikir cepat dan keras, "eee... ya jangan gitu donk! Iye-iye kita kesana. Ajakin gih anak-anak. Kita ke Ichiraku ramen."

"Horee! Embah Kakuzu emang baik deh. Baik~" Tobi meloncat-loncat keriangan sambil mencbit pipi Kakuzu.

"Wadaw!" jerit Kakuzu.

Tobi langsung ngibrit buat mengumumkan tentang kebaikan hati Kakuzu yang mentraktir mereka ramen di Ichiraku ramen. Hidan yang udah bagus-bagus nyepi akhirnya bangun juga. Konan yang masih ngedumel gegara nyanyian Tobi tadi langsung memancarkan aura kesenangan (?). Kisame dan Sui yang lagi uring-uringanpun langsung baikan.

"Hadeh... apes apes," keluh Kakuzu.

Sore menjelang malam, sepulang mereka dari Ichiraku ramen, setelah selesai makan ramen di sana, setelah nganterin Kisame dan Suigetsu ke Stasiun Balapan (?), Tobi dan Hidan sedang duduk di depan goa yg dijadiin markas mereka. Enggak tau si Hidan kesambet apa tiba-tiba dia jadi betah duduk sama Tobi yg kelewat 'manis' hingga...

_"Matahari tenggelam~ hari mulai malam~"_ nyanyi Tobi.

Hidan manggut-manggut, tak mencurigai apapun sampai...

_"Terdengar burung ..._ Hidan.._~.. ... Suaranya merdu~~"_

"Hh...," dengus Hidan bosan, hingga...

_"Khukhu~ khukhu~ khukhukhukhu khukhu~ khukhu~ khukhu~khukhukhukhukhu~,"_ Tobi ngacir ninggalin Hidan yg masih cengok, "Hidan-senpai, Tobi mau ke wece, tungguin di situ yah..."

Tobi ke wonocolo (baca: wece), Hidan langsung misuh-misuh.

"Demi cd Jashin yang warnanya pink, kampret itu anak autis... Dia kok tau sih, Dewa Jashin ngasihin gue mukjizat berupa titit yg bisa nyanyi kalo pengen..." pisuhnya terhenti seketika ketika...

"Khukhu... Khukhu... Khukhukhukhukhukhu..."

"... foto selfie sama Kakuzu. WHOAAAA! Kakuzu kemana elo?" Hidan kalap sambil lari terbirit-birit nyari Kakuzu.

Sedangkan di bilik wece yg dimasuki Tobi...

Thuuuuth...

"Ah... Leganya Tobi anak baek udah kentut dengan lancar... Makasih embah Kakuzu udah nraktis Tobi makan ramen di Ichiraku ramen~ tidur ah~"

Tobi -yg ngakunya baek- itupun segera ngibrit kekamarnya dan segera pergi tidur.  
*beberapa menit sebelumnya*

_"Terdengar burung .._.."

Tiba-tiba perut Tobi bergemuruh.

"Hidan..~_.. ..._"

Tobi pengen pamit ke wece, namun nanggung kalo lagunya gk diterusin, jadinya...

_"Suaranya merdu~"_

"Hh...," dengus Hidan bosan.

Keesokan paginya, Tobi bangun lebih awal, dia sudah nangkring di kamar Itachi. Untungnya, Kisame lagi pulang kampung sama Suigetsu, jadinya Tobi gak pilek lagi kalau sudah keluar dari kamar Itachi yang notabenenya kamarnya Kisame juga. Soalnya, cuman di kamar Itachi saja yang punya dua kasur tingkat.

"Napa lo di mari?" tanya Itachi dingin, karena acara tidur pagi sampek siangnya diganggu dengan kedatangan tuyul bertopeng lolipop oren yang ngaku-ngaku berhati baik bak malaikat.

"Itachi-senpai enggak mandi? Sini biar Tobi anak baek bantu beresin," tanya + tawar Tobi.

"Tumben lo baek, Tob?" tanya Itachi keheranan sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Dari dulu Tobi emang baik, Chi-senpai. Nganu, disuruh Sasu-chan, katanya nanti kamu sama dia mau ke makam om Fugaku sama tante Mikoto."

"Oh iya, sms dia plis. Bilang gue masih mandi."

"Oke."

Sembari Itachi mandi, Tobi segera membereskan kamar Itachi yang ancur kayak gua pecah (?). Setelah itu, Tobi sms si Ayam sesuai pesan si Keriput. Lalu duduk manis di lantai sambil baca majalah Pein yang dicolong Kisame.

Jeglek...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan masuklah sesosok makhluk berambut raven yg di urai karena basah dan sepasang garis yg mirip keriput nemplok (?) di wajah asemnya.

"Tob... Tolongin gue donk... Tolong..."

_"Bangun tidur Itachi mandi~ Tidak lupa menggosok gigi~ Habis mandi  
kutolong dia~ Mengoleskan krim anti keriputan~"_ nyanyi Tobi tanpa menyadari sang empu krimnya udah siap dengan jurus mautnya.

"TOBBB... LU MAU CARI MATI YA?..." geram Itachi sambil nyalain (emang kompor?) sharingannya, berhubung Tobi pake topeng, jadinya Tobi nggak mempan kena sharingannya yang itu tuh... yang bikin orang kebakar ato apa itu.. yang nanti matanya ngeluarin darah ato apa itu, udah deh pokoknya yang itu deh... saia gak tau namanya, hehe... *abaikan*

"Nggak kok. Tobi nggak nyari mati, tapi nyari krimnya. Tadi udah Tobi siapin kok. Eh, malah ketelisut (?)" Tobi celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

Itachi makin geram. "Tob, mending sekarang lo keluar deh sebelum jadi Tobi bakar...," ancamnya sambil menyiapkan jurus andalannya.

"Trus, nanti kalo gak pake krim, pas keluar sama Sasuke-chan, ntar dikira Itachi-senpai itu bukan laki-laki tapi aki-aki lho. Iya sih cuman beda L nya doank, tapi kan itu memperatruhkan harga diri Itachi-senpai," ujar Tobi sambil kalang kabut nyari sebuah krim, "nah, ini dia krim ol*y-nya. Sini Itachi-senpai, biar Tobi anak baek olesin. Tobi pengen ngerasain jadi Kisame yang sering ngolesin ol*y ke mukanya Itachi."

Syuuut... (?)

Itachi bersimpuh pasrah. Tobi segera mengoleskan krim ol*y ke seluruh mukanya, dan... pembaca pasti tau apa kelanjutannya, silahkan berimajinasi sendiri.

Siang menjelang siang (?), Deidara dan Tobi lagi beres-beres meja makan karena hari ini Deidara kedapetan tugas piket bareng Tobi.

"_Dei-senpai~ Dei-senpai~ Kau manis sekali~"_

"Thanks, un. Tobi emang pinter muji -ato nggombal- deh, un. Deidara kan emang manis seperti kelinci~ un," Deidara salting dengan semburat pink tipis di pipi mulusnya.

_"Buat bom dari tanah liat~ sepanjang hari~"_

"Ah~ biasa aja, kali, un"

_"Aku ingin menemani~ sehabis b.a.b~"_

"Ieuh, un. Mandi sono, un"

_"Bersamamu lagi~ Tanpa Sasori~_"

Blarrr!

"Ih, dasar deh, un! Masak Danna kagak diajak! Tobi jahat, un! Jahat jahat jahat!" Deidara mencak-mencak (?) tanpa mengetahui keminggatan Tobi sedetik sebelum dia melemparkan bom aktif ke tempat Tobi duduk.

"Hoi... Dei... Ngapain lu berantakin meja makan, hah! Kagak tau apa biaya renovasi sekarang mahal, hah!" seru Pein dari dalam kamarnya. Wah, kayaknya penyakit pelitnya Kakuzu udah nular ke Pein. Jadi, kalian harus waspadalah... waspadalah...

Deidara malah ilang. Dia sekarang lagi ngejar Tobi.

Tobi berhasil kabur dari ledakan bom lempung milik Deidara di dapur Akatsuki. Kini, dia sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan. Tobi bertemu dengan sebuah pohon yang rindang. Disana, di pipis sambil berdiri, dengan kaki kanan diangkat keatas (?). Eh, salah, maksudnya pipis sambil berdiri doank. Kan dia cowok, nggak pewe lah kalo sambil jongkok.

Krasak... Krasak...

"Zetsu?" terka Tobi.

"Huek... Pantesan di sekitar sini bau pesingnya rasa lolipop wong yang pipis aja Tobi, si maniak lolipop...," batin si makhluk ijo di balik rerimbunan semak-semak.

"Ah~ paling cuma kelinci. Nyanyi ah~~" ujar Tobi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ehem, ehem... _Zetsu adalah anak tanaman~ Selalu riang serta gembira~ _"

"Haha... gue banget getoh..." Zetsu cekikikan.

_"Warnanya ijo, item dan putih~ Sukanya ngintip orang pipis~"_

"Wadepak! Nih orang tau aja kalo hobi baru gue ngintip orang pipis," batin Zetsu penuh penghayatan.

"Lalala lalalala~ Lalala lalalalalalala~ Lalala lalalala~ Lalala lalalalalalala~" Zetsu hanya bisa menonton pertunjukan air mancur sampai selesai tanpa harus berbuat apa-apa. Sedih pun ngaak mugkin, jaga imej lah, masak ada seekor Venus Fly Trap nangis kejer gegara dibilang tukang ngintip. Marah pun nggak bisa, wong dia emang lagi ngintipin Tobi pipis.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kisame pulang. Barusan Kisame duduk di kursi sambil menegak air minum, dia langsung ditarik Itachi supaya masuk kedalam kamar Pein. Pintu dikunci, jendela tak lupa. Semua diabsen.

"Pein? Gue."

"Konan?"

"Y"

"Kisame?"

"Ada apa sih?"

"Zetsu?"

"Ada"

"Hidan?"

"Demi Dewa Jashin, saya masih ada disini."

"Kakuzu?"

"Tiga ratus tujuh puluh sembilan, Tiga ratus delapan puluh."

"Itachi?"

"Hn,"

"Sasori?"

"Iye,"

"Deidara?"

"Un,"

"Tobi?"

"..."

"Tob?"

"Woy, lesum, leader mesum! Lu ingat kagak sih, kita disini kan emang supaya kagak di ganggu sama dedemit macam Tobi."

"Oh, iya. Gue lupa.'

"Huu."

Pein nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya, "ehem... jadi gini, gua ngajak kalian kesini tanpa Tobi supaya Tobi kagak ngganggu rapat kita."

"Udah tau," jawab yang lain. Minus Kisame sama Pein

"Chi, lo kirim kemana tuh Si dedemit?" tanya Konan.

"Mantan partnernya Sasori," jawab Chi-chi (?) kalem.

"Oh," Konan ber-oh-ria.

"Rapat ini bertujuan buat ngebikin si Tobi jera. Kalian punya keluhan tentang dia kan?" tanya Pein sekali lagi.

"Banyak. Dia kalo gue ajak ke pasar suka minta ini itu," Konan.

"Gara-gara dia gue jadi marahan ama Sui-chan, dan adik-adik gue –baca : ikan- hampir dibawa ke Kiri," Kisame.

"Uang kas kita menipis, nih. Bisa nggak kalian bayar utang sama kas kalian?" Kakuzu.

"Nggak,"

"Dari kemarin titit gue minta Kakuzu nih," Hidan

"Kasihin ke gue aja, khekhe~" Pein. Tapi akhirnya dia langsung kicep setelah di deathglare oleh ayank Konannya

"Wani piro?" Kauzu + Hidan.

"Dia ngabisin ol*y gue. Nggak diolesin ke muka gue, tapi diseluruh badan gue sama badan dia. Kan nggak mencerminkan sikap hidup hemat." Itachi.

"Danna un kagak diajak nemenin Dei, un. Kan kasian Danna un." Deidara.

"Aku belum pernah di ganggu Tobi." Sasori.

"Tapi... dia benerkan, setiap lagunya itu mencerminkan perilaku kita sehari-hari. Walaupun agak ngember dikit," Zetsu.

"Wooo... lu ngebela Tobi, ya?" tuduh Pein

"Apa?" Zetsu tolah-toleh.

"Sudah...sudah... jadi gini, gimana caranya supaya Tobi bisa jera?"

"Di jadiin kertas daun ulang," Konan

"Di jadiin makanan ikan," Kisame

"Di jual," Kakuzu

"Iya wis, dijual," Hidan

"Hn," Itachi

"Di jadiin tersangka bom bunuh diri aja," Deidara

"Di jadiin boneka," Sasori

"A..."

"Udah, deh Zet. Lu pasti mau bilang gini 'apa nggak terlalu kejam tuh?' gitukan," terka Pein.

"Apanya? Gue mau bilang 'apa gue makan aja?' gitu kok. Magkanya jangan sok tau lu lesum."

Tiba-tiba Itachi angkat kaki, eh maksudnya angkat tangan, "Gimana kalo Sasori aja yang ngasih pelajaran, secara dia belum ngeganggu Sasori, Apalagi, Oro kan mantan partnernya Sasori, jadi nanti pasti Oro ngember ke Tobi, trus nanti Tobi nyanyi-nyanyi geje ke Sasori trus, tinggal Sasori aja yang membalaskan dendam kita gimana?"

Semua yang ada disana terdiam, berpikir tentang rencana Itachi. Lama, hingga seratus abad kemudian Kakuzu berkata, "Setuju, toh kagak ngeluarin banyak biaya,"

"Setuju dah! Ikan-ikan gue kagak mati akhirnya, toh gue udah tobat bikin parfum dari ikan gue. Mending bikin parfum dari majalahnya Pein," ujar Kisame ikut setuju.

"Apa lu bilang?" tanya Pein sengit.

"Just kid, bro... gue udah pensiun bikin parfum."

Akhirnya mereka setuju dan segera kembali ke pekerjaan mereka. Pein nonton film bokep, Konan nemenin Pein sambil bikin doujin, Hidan nemenin Kakuzu ngitung duit, Kisame sama Itachijalan-jalan ke toko ikan, Deidara sama Sasori bikin boneka dari tanah liat, sedangkan Zetsu ngejomblo di pinggir kali (?)

Sedangkan di markas Orochimaru, keadaan masih normal, tanpa adanya tanda bahaya dari Tobi. Bahkan sekarang, Kabuto lagi poto-poto sama Tobi.

"Tob, topeng lu dibuka donk."

"Nggak mau,"

"Katanya Tobi anak baek, jadi, plis di buka donk... sekali aja. Kabu-chan janji kok gak bakalan bilang sapa-sapa,"

"Tobi anak baek gak boleh buka privasi, Kabu-chan."

"Plis donk Tob~" pinta Kabuto OOC.

"Nggak mau~" tolak Tobi.

"Mau~" rayu Kabuto.

"Nggak mau~" tolak Tobi

"Ma..."

"Ke, To, Bi," panggil Orochimaru.

"Ih... Oro-senpai, Tobi belum tua, kok dipanggil kakek-kakek sih," protes Tobi.

"Yaelah bukan panggil elo doank, Babi. Tapi panggil elu sama dua temen elu tuh," Oro nunjuk dua anak buahnya yang masih stay cool.

"Ohh..." Tobi manggut-manggut.

"Sini," Oro mengajak ketiga bocah itu ke dalam sebuah ruangan, dan pastinya sambil kedip-kedip genit ke Jiraiya yang lagi nonton di sebelah author, yang pastinya bikin Tsunade muntah darah.

Secara, Sasuke, Kabuto, sama Tobi ngintilin Oro. Entah apa yang sedang Oro lakukan pada ketiga bocah tadi, pokoknya, ada suara tangisan bombay, tawaan nistah, bentakan ringan (?), desisan ular, dan lain sebagainya.

Sorenya, Tobi akhirnya dikirim pulang kembali ke markas Akatsuki. Itachi yang nyusul, tapi masih molor beberapa jam gara-gara Itachi datang njemput bukan niat untuk njemput si Tobi, melainkan buat ngapelin si adek berambut ayam.

"Itachi-senpai udah belon ngobrolnya?! Tobi mau pulang~"

"Bentar, ah. Nah, gimana Sasuke? Udah sampek mana kita ngobrolnya, yak?"

"Hn, ngomongin kakek."

"Eh, iya. Eh, gimana kabarnya klan Senju?"

"Meneketehe."

"Hm... Eh, dengar-dengar... fansmu semakin banyak yaa..." goda Itachi.

"Hn,"

"Udah berapa yang nembak?"

"562."

"Wuih..."

"Itachi-senpai... Tobi pengen pulang~" rajuk Tobi.

"Ish, bentar dikit, Tob," ujar Itachi.

Yah, begitulah Itachi bila bertemu dengan adik tercinta. Pasti orang lain langsung dikacangin, Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang ngeliat adegan itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. Dan akhirnya, Tobi berhasil pulang dengan Itachi setelah Oro mengusirnya.

"Awas, lu ya! Kalo sampek adek gue kenape-nape, lu bakalan tau sendiri akibatnya," ancam Itachi sambil pergi menjauh sambil ditarik Tobi.

Sesampainya di markas, Tobi ngacir menuju kamar Sasori. Untungnya, Deidara udah pergi. Jadi, Tobi bisa ngemberin Sasori sepuas hati tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"Sasori-senpai~" sapa Tobi langsung duduk bersila di samping Sasori yang lagi asik membenahi bonekanya yang tadi diinjek Kisame. Untung dia bisa sabar, kalo enggak Kisame udah jadi boneka ikan.

"Hm," jawab Sasori cuek bebek.

Tobi diem aja, dia ngeliatin tangan cekatan milik Sasori yang bergerak membenahi bonekanya. Sasori yang diliatin cuman diem en cuek bebek aja.

15 menit berlalu, Tobi masih belum menunjukkan gelagat yang mencurigakan. Sasori pun masih diem dan nglanjutin pekerjaannya.

30 menit kemudian, Tobi masih diem nggak pindah tempat duduk. Sasori juga diem. Tiba-tiba, Tobi berdiri dan pergi keluar dari kamar Sasori.

"Apanya yang nyebelin sih? Dia kagak ngapa-ngapain gue gitu," batin Sasori.

Dia ngeluarin handphonenya, buat ngecek sms masuk, ternyata nggak ada. Dia pun bangkit buat ngambil cemilan di dapur. Lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Ternyata, Tobi sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Kapan anak ini masuk?" tanya Sasori dalam hati, dia duduk di sebelah Tobi.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Sasori berbunyi nyaring, ternyata ada seseorang yang nelpon dia. Sasori segera mengangkat telponnya. Kesalahan fatal buat dia, karena dia ngangkat telpon itu tepat ada Tobi di sebelahnya. Tobi sih diem aja, ndengerin Sasori sama si penelepon ngobrol. Akhirnya, Sasori selesai ngobrol dengan si penelepon. Dia segera ngambil boneka berbentuk burung dara.

"_Kringkringkring swara telpon~ buat Sasori-senpai~ katanya dari Gaara~ isinya ngajak kencan~_" Tobi mulai berkicau, eh maksudnya bernyanyi sambil berjalan mendekati Sasori.

Ctik!

Muncullah perempatan di jidat Sasori. Namun, dia tetap stay cool. Dia mulai memukul palu buat ngebenerin boneka berbentuk burung daranya.

"_Toktoktok swara palu~ palunya Sasori-senpai~ katanya buat Tobi karna rajin mengganggu~_" Tobi melanjutkan nyanyiannnya. Kesalahan fatal buat dia, karna dia mengaku bahwa dia suka mengganggu.

Jduak! Dok! Dok!

Sasori memukul topeng Tobi hingga sedikit retak disan-sini.

"Kya~~! Sasori-senpai jahat! Sasori-senpai jahat! Topeng Tobi anak baek jadi retak!" jerit Tobi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak (?) histeria.

"Kapok lu?" tanya Sasori.

"Sasori-senpai jahat! Tobi kapok deket-deket Sasori-senpai! Tobi anak baek nggak mau ke kamar Sasori-senpai! Jahat!" serit Tobi sambil ngacir kabur ninggalin Sasori beserta kamarnya.

"Noh, dia udah kapok, tho?" ujar Sasori.

"Wah! Thanks banget, danna un~ berkat danna Tobi bisa jera~~ ahahaha un," seru Deidara langsung menyerbu Sasori dan memeluk Sasori.

"Khekhekhe... jadi, kita bisa seneng-seneng nih," celetuk Kisame, "giman kalo kita ngrayain jeranya si Tobi?"

"Nggak! Gue nggak mau ngeluarin banyak duit buat begitu-begituan!" tolak Kakuzu mentah-mentah.

"Tapi, kita juga harus berterima kasih pada DJ, coz tanpa pertolongan dari DJ, Sasori kagak bisa ngejerain Tobi," sahut Hidan.

Mereka semua manggut-manggut dan keluar buat ngarayain keberhasilan misi mereka hari ini. Konan udah nyiapin minuman pelepas dahaga, bernama Ok* Jell* Dr*nk rasa varian (?).

Hari ini mereka semua bahagia, kecuali Tobi. Mereka ketawa-ketiwi, ngoceh ngalor-ngidul, dll. Hingga...

"Sas!" panggil Itachi tergopoh-gopoh ke dalam tempat Sasori dan yang lain bersenda-gurau.

"Apaan, Chi?" tanya Sasori.

"Tadi seekor panda yang bawa guci yang ngakunya bernama Gaara kesini. Dia sebenarnya nyari elu. Trus, gue bilang dia lagi repot, jadinya dia titip pesan ke gue. Katanya kencannya diganti nanti malam jam setengan tujuh bertempat di rumah bapak lurah, eh maksudnya di Alun-Alun Suna. Jelas kan? Ya udah gue pergi main dulu sama Sasuke. Bye semuanya~ Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~" Itachi nyerocos panjang lebar dan segera ngacir pergi.

"Bye..."

"..."

Krik... krik...

"Oh, jadi danna mau kencan sama panda itu, ya un? Nggak ngajak Dei ya un? Juahat, un! Danna jahat! Dei-dei kagak mau sama danna lagi, un! Kita putus! Pergi sono sama si panda berguci itu, un! Pergi!" jerit Deidara sambil nyiapin bom-bomnya dan melemparnya pada Sasori.

Blarrrr!

"Dei! Jangan gitu donk! Ntar kan Sasori jadi pecah berkeping-keping. Kan dia boneka!" jerit Kakuzu, "memperbaikinya juga butuh biaya banyak!"

"Biarin pecah, un! Biar sekalian si panda berguci itu biar kagak bisa ketemuan sama danna lagi un! Hari ini Dei-dei benci danna, un! Benci setengah mati!"

.

Fin!

.

Tobi jalan-jalan keluar hutan dan melihat Itachi yang lagi *ehem* gandengan tangan sama Sasuke. Tobi ngintilin mereka berdua hingga sampek di bekas rumahnya klan Uchiha.

Drrt... drrt...

Hape Tobi bergetar. Ealah, ada yang menelepon. Tobi langsung cari tempat persembunyian buat ngangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Narto? Eh, maksudya Naruto?"

"Tob, liat Teme nggak? Katanya Oro-senpai Teme ke markas Akatsuki. Gue telpon Itachi kagak di bales."

"Oh... dia lagi sama Itachi pergi ke -mantan- rumah mereka. Kayaknya mau-..."

Tuut... tuut... tuut...

Naruto keburu matiin telponnya.

"-ngebersihin rumahnya... lho? Dimatiin? Yaudah deh. Biarin aja. Yang penting Tobi anak baek mau jalan-jalan aja, ah!" Tobi segera pergi meniggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang lagi *ehem* kasmaran... eh, maksudnya lagi *ehem* bernostalgia dengan kenangan masa lalu dan masa kecil mereka.

"CHI! COWOK KERIPUTAN! AWAS LU KALO LU NGAPA-NGAPAIN TEME! GUE KASIH SEKSI NO JUTSU LU BIAR KAPOK!" treak Naruto dari kejauhan. Yaiyalah, dari kejauhan. Wong dia ada di markasnya Orochimaru. Kan jauh dari mansionnya Uchiha.

Jadi, Tobi itu sebenarnya nggak ember, cuman Tobi itu kan anak baek, polos, lagi jahil. Jadi, kadang-kadang dia jujur, kadang juga dia sok innocent, kadang pula sedikit jahil kayak anak kecil berkerudung pink yang di beri nama M*sha, dengan kawan seorang beruang jantan.

.

.

A/N: akhirnya, selesai juga. Terima kasih semua sudah membaca. Sekiranya kalian bisa mengisi kolom review di bawah. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Sampai jumpa!


End file.
